The invention relates to typewriters, and more particularly to an electronic typewriter capable of operation with particular types of paper materials to electronically by a photo-sensitive process record and produce characters thereon in typewritten form.
The typewriter art has remained substantially the same for a prolonged period of time, with the major change being from a manual to an electric typewriter, and the various forms of electric typewriters that are presently on the market. In each instance the electric typewriter requires utilization of a hardened steel key impressed against a ribbon in order to obtain the desired alpha-numeric symbol on the paper that is inserted within the typewriter. The resultant contact producing or emitting an audible click. This is substantially the present state of the art as it relates to the field of typewriters.
In contrast to the above, I have developed a typewriter that utilizes photo-sensitive paper that when exposed at a particular region of the light spectrum produces an image that is both visible and stable on the paper. Photo-sensitive papers are known and have been used for other applications and reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,033,678 and 3,794,491. I have now discovered that it is possible to combine papers having certain emulsions that are sensitive to a particular portion of the light spectrum in an electronic typewriter. The electronic typewriter eliminates the need of a ribbon and the metallic element that normally engages the ribbon as well as the audible sounds which accompany its operation. In this manner a novel electronic typewriter, as hereinafter disclosed in detail, is provided for the user so as to further advace the state of the art of typewriters, and make an important contribution thereto.